Remember Me?
by msbelli
Summary: Puck doesn't remember anything after an accident. After hooking up with his high school love Quinn he asks her to help him getting his memory back. Will he remember things that happened between them? Will he fall in love with her again?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything and never will.**

**so, I actually wanted to give up writing but then this story came into my mind and I decided to give this whole thing another try.**

**I hope you guys like it and fav/follow/review :)**

**a little warning: English isn't my first language and there can be mistakes here and there. I'm already sorry for them.**

**anyways, enjoy reading this and I hope you all have a great day/night :D**

* * *

><p>"So dude, what kind of girls are you into?" Thomas nudged his friend's shoulder, who looked around the club shrugging a little. "I honestly don t know."<p>

He really didn't know, he only knew that he wasn't gay as he has never tried to jump on his friend. Jesse looked around, looking for a girl he might like. After his accident a few weeks ago he couldn't remember a single thing, he wasn't sure if Jesse was his real name. All of his papers burnt in the car, he was the only thing that could have been saved. In hospital the doctors decided to give him a name then and now he was Jesse, living in the middle of nowhere.

Wearing his best shirt and a pair of pants he was at the club now, with some friends, looking for a girl to hook up with. He hadn't had sex in a while and Jesse found out that he needed it like air to breathe, guessing that in his old life he had loved having sex many times a week.

Jesse's eye caught some blonde hair as he was trying to find a girl, a blonde hair he immediately felt attractive to. "I guess I found my girl." Jesse said to his friend, nodding his head in the blonde's direction, Thomas smirking. "Blondes, huh?"

He simply nodded and made his way to the blonde, trying his best to get into the girl's panties.

Jesse tapped on the girl's shoulder carefully, the blonde turning around and her eyes growing wide as she looked at the guy. She couldn't believe who she was standing in front of.

Noah Puckerman.

The guy she fell in love with in high school. The guy she had a baby with. She hadn't seen him in years, didn't know what he was doing but now he was there, looking at her with the silly smirk she had loved since she saw it the first time. Puck's hair had grown out and he looked more mature but still handsome as ever.

"Hey.." Quinn breathed, the guy smiling small at her and holding his hand out to her.

"I'm Jesse." The blonde's jaw dropped, not sure what kind of game he was playing, but deciding to play with him after giving it a second thought. She already knew where this would end, he would be on top of her pounding into her deeply and she would scream his fake name to please him.

"My name's Quinn." She took his hand and shook it slightly, feeling sparkles rush through her body, Puck smiling and feeling the same. The girl felt familiar to him but he didn't know what part she had played in his life.

"Do you want a drink?" He asked the blonde, offering her his best smirk, Quinn grabbing his shirt, pulling him closer and kissing him deeply. She wasn't in the mood for playing games, she hadn't had sex in months and was horny, and she knew Puck's special talents.

Puck was shocked as the blonde crashed her lips to his, still kissing her back and letting his tongue stroke along her lower lip. Quinn opened her mouth a little, Puck pushing his tongue inside and playing with her tongue slowly, the blonde letting out a soft moan.

He loved her kisses and could tell it wasn't the first time they kissed.

Maybe he was dating her back in his old life?

Or they hooked up before?

He didn't know but he liked it and he needed more. More of the pretty blonde with the beautiful hazel eyes.

Puck kissed his way to her ear, nibbling at her earlobe slowly, Quinn giggling softly, she hated and loved it at the same time when he did that. He pressed her against the bar, his body against hers as he kissed and sucked on her neck, Quinn tilting her head and clutching at his hair, pulling him into another kiss.

Quinn thrusted her tongue into his mouth, Puck playing with it roughly and pressing his bulge against her thigh, letting her feel how much he wanted her. If he could he would take her here in front of everybody.

"Do you wanna go home?" Quinn breathed between their heavy kisses, Puck nodding his head and grabbing her hand, pulling her out of the club.

Quinn led the guy to her small apartment around the corner, pushing him into her bedroom and crashing her lips to his, Puck kissing her back, unzipping her dress and dropping it quickly. He looked her up and down, admiring every inch of her body and pulling her on the bed gently.

The blonde pulled Puck on top of her, kissing him deeply and ripping his shirt open, throwing it on the floor and running her hands over his chest and his abs. Puck kissed his way down to her breast, taking her bra off quickly and sucking a pouting nipple into his mouth, Quinn throwing her head back and moaning the name Jesse gently. She played the game with him because she was sure that he would stop if she didn't do it.

Puck kissed her stomach gently, his hand squeezing her breasts and playing with her nipples slowly, the girl's familiar body arching for him, wanting him. He wanted her too, pulling her thong off with his teeth, the blonde watching with dark eyes as he slowly licked her folds, moaning loudly.

She bucked her hips, Puck pressing her back into the bed, sucking her clit hard and pushing two of his fingers inside her, smirking against her centre, feeling how wet and ready she was for him. He fucked her slowly, Quinn arched her back and grabbed the sheets hard, crying out his fake name.

Puck crooked his fingers, feeling her walls tighten and flicking his tongue around her clit, Quinn coming around his fingers hard. He pulled his fingers out proudly and licked them clean, the blonde trying to control her breath and pulling him into a kiss, tasting herself on him.

Quinn unfasted his belt and pushed his pants and boxers down, wrapping her small hand around his cock and stroking slowly, Puck biting her lip softly and moaning into her mouth.

"I want you." Quinn mumbled against his lips, Puck nodding his head and slapping her hand away gently. He entered her quickly, both moaning in pleasure and kissing hard as he thrusted into her.

Puck slammed into her hard and fast, Quinn grinding against him and moaning loudly as he hit her spot perfectly, Puck rubbing her clit hard and feeling her walls clenching around him tightly.

"Puck!" Quinn screamed as she came around him, scratching his back deeply.

Puck.

Who the fuck was Puck? He wondered for a second before shooting his load inside her and collapsing on top of her, both panting hard...

Puck and Quinn joined together a few more times, the blonde feeling familiar to him more and more every time he thrusted into her but he still had no clue who the blonde really was...

* * *

><p>The next day Puck woke up and saw that the other side of the bed of empty, frowning a little and getting up. He put on his boxers and pants but he wasn't able to find his shirt.<p>

Walking around the apartment he saw the blonde wearing his shirt, only his shirt and cooking in the kitchen.

"Good Morning." Puck walked up to the blonde, standing behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist carfully, Quinn startling a little.

"Puck! You scared me to death!" The blonde squealed a little, Puck frowning and pulling away quickly.

"Why do you call me Puck all the time?! My name is Jesse!"

Quinn turned around to look at the guy. "Puck, it's time to stop playing this game. It was fun when we were at the club but now it's just stupid! I know you aren't Jesse! Your fucking name is Noah Puckerman!"

Puck's eyes grew wide at the girl's words. She knew who he was. His name was obviously Noah Puckerman. "You... you know me?"

The blonde frowned, she was sick of his game. "Of course I do. You knocked me up in high school, remember?!"

"We what?!" Puck stared at her mouth opened, he was a father and the most beautiful girl he has ever seen was the mother.

Quinn looked at Puck, realising that he wasn't playing a game, realising that he had no idea who she was and it broke her heart. It broke her heart into a million pieces that the guy she still loved had no idea who she was or who Beth was.

"Sit down Puck. I guess we need to talk." Puck sat down at the table, Quinn putting breakfast on the table and sitting down opposite Puck.

"Okay, what has happened to you, Puck?" Quinn looked at Puck who ate a little of the waffles she had made for him.

"I had an accident a few weeks ago." Puck mumbled, ashamed of not remembering the girl he had a child with. "A truck hit my car and it exploded. My body was basically the only thing that has survived. The doctors at the hospital down the street told me I had an amnesia and they weren't sure if I'd ever get my memories back..." Puck looked at his plate sadly and sighed loudly, Quinn taking his hand and squeezing it gently, whispering a 'sorry'.

Puck looked into her eyes, her beautiful hazel eyes and mumbled. "I just wish I knew who I was. But now I'm lucky I've met you. Can you maybe... uh help me? Tell me about myself? Show me where I used to live?"

He wanted to know everything about his past, wanted to know about their child, about his family and friends, about his dreams.

He wanted to know everything, he needed to know it.

Quinn nodded her head a little. "I'll help you." She offered him a small smile.

She knew it would be a bad idea to help him as she still loved him. But she can't let him down. He needed her.


	2. Chapter 2

**sooo... here we go again.**

**I know this took a while but I had to sort out some things with university. I still hope you enjoy this chapter which might be a little sloppy but it's needed.**

**also, I got a story request about a Halloween oneshot With Di, Lea and Mark. I'll try my hardest to write one as soon as possible but I won't promise anything.**

**anyways, have a great day/night :)**

* * *

><p>Quinn stood by the printer, copying some documents her boss wanted her to sort out. She hated this job, she wasn't born to be secretary, she was born to be something better. It didn't mean that she thought that being a secretary was something bad, no, she was glad she had any job, especially in this small town.<p>

After high school Quinn had left Lima, studied at Yale and ended up here, a small little town whose name wasn't worth knowing. She was surprised that she has met Puck in the only club here as she thought he was somewhere else living the life of a womanizer.

Her mind always slid back to Puck like every few minutes of the day. How come he didn't remember who she was? After all they have been through? They had breakfast together but they have decided to share dinner to have a better talk tonight. She wanted to tell him the story about Beth as she couldn't do it this morning, still shocked that he had actually no idea who she was.

Quinn shook her head, she couldn't allow herself to think about the man. All she was going to do was talking to him tonight, she wouldn't let herself fall for him completely again, no, she just needed to help him, to tell him things about his life.

* * *

><p>Right after work Quinn walked to the little Italian restaurant where they were supposed to meet, seeing Puck who was already sitting at a table.<p>

Puck smiled at the blonde, in his eyes she was the most beautiful girl ever and he couldn't imagine how he got into her panties in high school or last night. He was some sort of a hella lucky guy.

Quinn sat down opposite of Puck, offering him a small smile and playing with her hands, not sure what to say or how to start the conversation about his past, Puck staring at her.

"Hey..by the way" He laughed at her reaction as she frowned a little, realising she hadn't said anything.

"Hi Puck. Or do you want me to call you Jesse?" The blonde swallowed hard at the thought of calling him Jesse, she didn't want to call the one and only Noah Puckerman Jesse.

Puck shook his head. "No, Puck is fine. I already told my colleagues and friends about my real name." He shrugged a little and handed the menu over to the girl, Quinn smiling small and looking at it, happy she could pretend to look for something to eat without talking to him.

The silence still continued after they both ordered but Puck couldn't take it anymore, he needed to know more about him.

"I uh, I knocked you up? I'm a father?" These questions were in his mind the whole day, with every coffee he made and sold at Starbucks where he had started working.

Quinn nodded a little, she knew he would ask about that. "Yes. We went together to high school and I was your best friend's girlfriend. One night.. uh yeah, one night in sophomore year we had some wine cooler and we ended up in bed, having sex." Quinn paused, looking at Puck and sighed a little as he just looked at her like she was telling him a bedtime story.

"Anyways, we had sex and you got me pregnant with our daughter. Beth."

Puck's eyes grew wide, he remembered something with Beth.

Beth.

Wasn't that a song?

Did he sing this song?

Wait.

Did he just remember something?!

"Did did I sing a song for you?" He asked quietly, Quinn's eyes growing wide as she stared at him and nodded her head.

"You remember?" Puck shrugged, he wasn't so sure about that.

"Uh..wow. You sang the song in Glee club, together with the other boys" Quinn stumbled, she was shocked that he remembered the song.

"Anyways, should I carry on?" She said after a while and smiled softly as Puck nodded.

"You got me pregnant. And uh, We, no, I gave her up for adoption. But we met her in senior year. You were a great dad but I screwed it up, trying to get our perfect thing back. I made some mistakes." Quinn sighed loudly and Puck reached for her hand, holding it tightly, Quinn smiling small at their hands.

"I'm sure I made mistakes too. I can't remember them but I'm sure sleeping with my best friend's girlfriend wasn't planned." He shrugged at the blonde, Quinn's eyes looking into his and he could swear it wasn't just sex for him, that the night they made their daughter was special. There was something in those hazel eyes which made him feel home, they were hypnotizing.

"And um, what about my family?" Puck mumbled, still keeping his eyes on Quinn.

"Your family is lovely, really Puck. My parents kicked me out after they found out about the pregnancy and lived with Finn, your best friend, who thought he was the father. But soon he knew it wasn't his and I lived with you and your family. I've never met your father because you always said yourself he was an asshole but your mother and your little sister are pure gold."

Puck let out a sigh, he couldn't remember them and he felt awful for not knowing his own family. "Can you maybe tell me where they live? I'd love to see them." Quinn nodded her head quickly, "I can come with you. I wanna quit my job as secretary anyway, I hate it. So we can go back to Lima together and I could show you some special places. Of course only if you want that..."

"Yes, please. I don't like this place here either. We should go and maybe I'll get my memories back home." Puck's lips formed to a small smile and Quinn nodded her head. "Tomorrow night? So we can sort out things here tomorrow and in the evening we'll leave this fucking place?"

Puck chuckled, she sounded cute when she tried using swear words. So cute he just wanted to lean in and kiss her, feeling her lips against his again. He quickly shook his head at his thoughts, she only wanted to help him, they were probably still friends after the baby drama.

* * *

><p>Puck waited at the train station for the blonde, his bag in his hands, he only had one as he has just moved there, in the hope he already had already been there so others knew him. This plan kind of worked, he hadn't lived there but he had met Quinn who knew him.<p>

Quinn walked towards the guy, struggling a little with her suitcases and bags, Puck walking to her and grabbing some bags, helping her.

"Hey beautiful.." He smiled as they walked together to the train, Quinn giggling.

"Are you sure you don't remember a thing? The old Puck would have said something like that too. But probably combined with chick or babe." Puck laughed at her, he felt good being around someone who knew him.

They sat beside each other in the train, Quinn telling Puck stories about him and showing him photos of the Glee club and also Beth.

Puck held Beth's photo tightly. "So that is Beth?" He stared at the photo, she was a beautiful baby, she looked exactly like her mom.

Quinn nodded her head. "This photo was taken right after her birth. But I got another one too." She grabbed her phone and showed him a photo of their daughter and him, Puck smiling brightly. "Wow. And my hair..." He laughed a little, Quinn giggling and looking at him and his hair which he had grew out. Mohawks obiviously weren't his thing anymore altough she had loved it, but no way she would tell him that.

* * *

><p>Ruth Puckerman opened the door absently, not interesting in who was standing in front of the door. Since her son was lost or dead, no one knew, neighbors and friends of hers knocked on her door every day, trying to get information and news which she was not interested in giving. She just wanted to be alone, no one should talk to her, especially not about her son.<p>

"Hey Ruth." Quinn smiled and Ruth stared at the person next to her with her eyes wide and her mouth open, she wasn't sure if she was dreaming or stood her son really in front of her? Alive?!

"N-Noah.." The Puckerman stumbled, throwing herself into her son's arms, Puck pulling his arm around her carefully, this felt awkward to him. Somewhere in the back of his mind he knew this lady but the memories with her didn't want to come back at all.

"Uh Ruth." Quinn started, she didn't want to ruin this moment but she could see that Puck didn't feel comfortable. "Puck has lost all his memories, he doesn't know you." She blurted out, Ruth immediatly pulling away and tearing up.

"Y-You don't know me?" She mumbled, Puck nodding his head, feeling guilty for hurting his mother that way. But it was better than living with a lie and acting like everything was okay around her.

"I uh... come in. I'll show you pictures and tell you everything I know." Ruth offered her son a small smile, it hurt her that her son didn't know who she was. She lett him and Quinn in, grabbing a photo album and sitting down on the couch, Puck sat beside his mother silently.

"It's for the best when I leave." Quinn muttered, Ruth and Puck nodding their heads. "Thanks for everything Quinn." Mrs. Puckerman smiled small, Quinn leaving quietly, letting them time alone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here I am. Yes, I'm still alive. Sorry, this took way too long but you know after all the new Dianna pics we've got lately my brain was fucked up and I couldn't think straight.**

**Anyways, I don't know if anyone is still reading this but to those who still do: I hope you enjoy it and feel free to leave a review if you want :)**

* * *

><p>"Okay, so this is Mr. Hasting's room. The room where we first met."Quinn walked into the room, Puck following her. She was about to show him the McKinely High, hoping some of his memories would come back like they did the day before when Puck talked to his mother.<p>

"Looks like a normal classroom to me" Puck shrugged, Quinn sighing a little and grabbing his hand. She led him to a seat. "That's the seat where you sat when I walked in and made eye contact with you the first time. You always said that it was a special moment to you. The moment you knew you wanted me." She bit her lip a little.

Puck sat down and looked around again, frowning as he couldn't remember a thing. "Uh.. maybe you can walk in again? Maybe I'll remember something." He shrugged, Quinn nodded her head and left the room quickly, Puck watching her closely.

Quinn took a deep breath and rubbed her hands, she was nervous. She slowly walked into the room, Puck looking at her blankly, she looked like an angel to him.

He blinked a few times.

There was something.

Was she wearing a cheerleader uniform the first time they met?

The blood went straight down. Quinn in the Cheerios uniform. The tight top. The short skirt. Holy fuck.

"Fuck." Puck mumbled and got on his feed, the blonde looking around confused. He pressed her against the wall and whispered into her ear. "You looked so damn sexy in that uniform.."

He slowly ran his hand up her dress, grabbing her ass, Quinn gasping and trying to slap his hand away but adding no pressure.

Puck kissed her neck softly, Quinn closing her eyes and mumbling. "Puck..we're in school.."

"I don't give a single fuck. I remember that I wanted to do that the very first second we met and now is my chance.." He pressed his body against hers, the blonde groaning loudly, feeling his boner against her thigh.

He slid his hand from her ass to her front and into her panties, smirking against her neck as he felt how wet she was. His fingers teased her clit slowly, Quinn whimpering and slapping his arm. "Don't tease!" She frowned at him and Puck leaned in and kissed her roughly, his fingers rubbing her clit hard and fast. Quinn moaned into the guy's mouth and pushed her tongue inside the same time as Puck let his fingers slid into her, pounding them into her hard.

"Hello Quinn and Noah.." Sue Sylvester smirked at them, Puck pulling away and Quinn blushing deeply.

"H-Hey Ms. Sylvester" The blonde mumbled, her face turning even redder when Sue stepped closer.

"I see you two have a good time here. But I'd appreciate it if you did that in your bed, Q."

"We we're not together or so. I, I was about to show Puck the school as he can't remember anything." Quinn said quickly, Puck nodding his head and shooting the older blonde an innocent and sad look.

Sue looked at the guy shocked, her mouth open a little bit. "Wow... Do you want me to help?" She had honestly no idea what to do but whatever he needed she would give it to him to help him. She wasn't Noah's biggest fan but she felt sorry for him.

Quinn shook her head a little. "No, thanks. I think we're good here. Well actually we were more than good but we'll be good now." She smiled small, groaning quietly as Puck pressed his still erect crotch into the back of her thigh.

Puck actually wanted the help but not now. He was still turned on as hell and all he wanted was release, wanted to be into the blonde, making her feel good and hearing her scream. What he couldn't tell Quinn was that not only the memory of their first meeting came back, also the feelings he had. Quinn was perfect, in every way possible.

Sue turned to him, smiling a little. "If you ever need me call me. Okay, Noah?" Puck nodding slowly and Quinn watching them a little confused, she wondered why she was so friendly to Puck as she couldn't stand him in high school.

The older blonde looked at Quinn. "Show him everything you want but no making out in school!" With those words she left them, Puck immediatly kissing Quinn's neck.

"Puck, no making out here. You heard what Coach Sylvester said. And we're not together" Quinn pushed Puck away, the guy scowling a little and following the blonde who was already out of the room.

* * *

><p>"Noah someone's here for you!" Ruth shouted.<p>

Puck jumped out off the shower, quickly toweling himself and getting dressed as fast as he could. He hoped that Quinn came to see them after the nice day they've spent together at McKinley.

The guy headed down the stairs and looked at a familiar face. Tanned skin, long black hair and sexy as hell. Quinn had told him about her, the girl had to be Santana.

"Hey!" Santana offered the man a small smile and hugged him gently, Puck wraping his arms around her.

"You're Santana, right?" He smiled small, looking into the latina's eyes. Santana frowned a little. "You don't remember me, huh?"

Puck bit his lip a little and nodded, Santana frowning more. "Well, you'll get to know us again."

"Us?" The guy looked confused which made the latina smile. "Yep, we're going out tonight. Fabray surely told you about the glee club and we all came back to help your stupid little brain to remember us because there's no way you forgot about this freak club." Puck chuckled a little and Santana grabbed his hand, waving goodbye at his mother and leading Puck to her car.

"Where are we going?" Puck asked as they both were in the car, Santana driving down the road.

"Breadstix, duh." The latina shrugged and put on the radio, knowing the cd would play the song 'sweet Caroline'

Puck listened quietly, he loved this song and something inside him told him that the beauty beside him played the song on purpose.

"Do you remember this song?" Santana asked a while later, pulling up the car and looking at Puck who shrugged. "No but I guess it has something to do with the glee club, right?"

The latina nodded smiling. "Yes, that was the first song you sang. Actually it was to impress Berry but it was clear to see that the song was for Q. And now get your ass out of my car and meet your friends inside"

Puck laughed, he really liked Santana. He got out and made his way into the building, Santana following him silently. Inside there was a big table with people he had already seen on pictures Quinn had shown him and he assumed that those were the people he was supposed to meet.

"Hey bro!" Artie smiled, holding his arms out, waiting for Puck to give him a hug. The guy smiled slightly, hugging the guy and looking at the others. According to what Quinn had told him, the guy he had just hugged was Artie. Then there was the Asian couple Mike and Tina, Kurt and Blaine, the two blondes had to be Brittany and Sam and the tiny brunette Rachel. And then there was also Mercedes.

The group all sat at the table, telling stories about the glee club, trying to help Puck getting his memories back.

"Remember when you dressed up as a girl to help us win the Nationals?" Artie laughed loudly, the others joining the guy in the wheelchair.

"Even I was turned on" Santana giggled, nudging Puck's shoulders who looked around slightly confused.

"I wanted to touch his hair" Brittany smiled innocently, sitting on the other side of Puck and tapping his nose.

Rachel looked at Puck worriedly. "Can I talk to you for a moment?" Puck nodding his head, trying to get away from all them. He liked them but it was confusing that they all knew so many stories about him which he couldn't remember.

The brunette got up too, grabbing Puck's arm and leading him outside. "Are you okay?"

The guy just shrugged his shoulders. "I guess. It's just a lot to take in.."

"And you miss Quinn. I get it, we all do. But you should know something Noah.." The brunette started, Puck looking confused at her.

"Quinn is a person.. you know, she's no good." Rachel blurted out. "She's sometimes a real selfish bitch. I love her with all my heart and I'm glad we became friends but still.. you should be careful when it comes to Quinn. She already broke your heart in sophomore year when you wanted to be with her and she didn't.. All she did was playing with you, Noah. First, she told you that she didn't want to be with you and the next moment she moved in your house.. she played with you and your feelings for her and I don't want it to happen again.."

Puck sighed loudly. He knew there was something why he and the beautiful blonde weren't together after all they've been through and the obvious feelings between. Quinn had never loved him.

Rachel took the guy's hand gently in hers. "I'm sorry. I don't want you to get hurt that's why I told you about this." The brunette kissed Puck's cheek gently and walked in again, Puck following her and trying to enjoy the night with his 'friends' but he couldn't stop thinking about the blonde. She has done many things. What if she was just playing games with him? Playing little selfish games again?


	4. Chapter 4

Quinn woke up the next day, sitting up and stretching herself. She knew Puck would probably be mad at her for not showing up the day before but she couldn't. After what has happened at school. She had no idea what it was supposed to mean and why he did it. She couldn't deny it, her feelings for him were stronger than ever and all she wanted to do was kissing him and making love to him all day and all night. Yep, that reason enough not to go to the meeting.

wait.

Why was she thinking like that? She wanted to help him remember things and not wanting to fuck him. But every touch of him made her quiver and aching for more. This couldn't be right. She pushed all of her thoughts away and grabbed her phone, not sure why but dialed Puck's number.

"Hello?" Puck answered the phone sleepily, the annoying ringtone of his has waken him up the second the phone started ringing.

The blonde bit her lip gently, hearing his husky morning voice was definitely a turn on for her. "Um, hey. It's Quinn... I wanted to ask how last night has been..."

Puck woke up properly, sitting up and smiling as he heard her angelic voice. He loved it and someone else down there did too. The guy looked down at his crotch and shook his head, trying to focus on her words. "It was nice I guess. They told me some stories about myself..."

There was an awkward silence between them. Quinn wasn't sure how to react. If she should ask what exactly they have spoken about or if she should start talking about what has happened at McKinley.

Puck was the one to break the silence, he just couldn't take it anymore. Only hearing her breathe on the phone was driving him crazy and if she didn't stop and say something he would probably have to masturbate right now, imagining her breath as moans escaping her throat.

"Okay. Screw this. I'm sorry for yesterday. But I had this flashback and you were so beautiful and then I saw you.. and you were even more beautiful.. and sexy.. and I had to touch you." Puck chewed on his lip nervously, holding the phone tighter, hoping for a positive reaction of the blonde.

Quinn giggled. She could imagine him being nervous and waiting for an answer and with his boyish look. The thought of that made her giggle. "It's fine. I.. I enjoyed it. Your fingers um yeah.. they did a good job."

The guy on the other end of the line swallowed hard. That was definitely too much to take in. A dirty talking Quinn on a morning where he was already turned on as hell was too much. He answered with a breathy voice. "I've gotta go blondie. See you soon" he hang up the phone and pushed his boxers down, relieving himself thinking about Quinn. In this moment he didn't care about what game she was playing with him, all he wanted was to be inside her. At least in his imagination.

* * *

><p>Puck's 'taking care of himself' was interrupted by a knock on the door. He groaned in frustration and pulled his boxers up, covering himself before the person outside opened the door slowly.<p>

"Good Morning Noah." Ruth offered her son a small smile, the guy returning it with a quick nod.

"S'up mom?" Ruth smiled wider at the choice of words. It was the first time her baby boy has called her 'mom' since he was back.

"Cassie is here" The Puckerman mother raised one of her eyebrows slowly, wondering if Puck would remember the name Cassie. The guy frowned a little, trying to remember the name. It wasn't his sister's as his mom has told him it was Sarah. That was all he knew.

After a little while Puck sighed loudly. "Who's Cassie?" He bit his lip as the door swung open wider and a blonde smiled at him, Puck losing control of his jaw and staring at the perfect person in front of him mouth open.

"Hey Puck.." Cassie laughed a little at the guy. She had the same effect on him when they've met the first time. Puck blinked a few times to make sure it wasn't Quinn. She looked like her, except the fact that she was a little taller and had blue eyes.

"Well, I'll let you talk." Ruth looked between her son and Cassie and walked downstairs slowly, Cassie joining Puck on the bed.

"Ruth told me about what has happened and I'm truly sorry." She took his hand into hers, Puck trying not to laugh as he remembered where this hand has been a moment before there were knocks on the door.

The blonde noticed his amused look on his face. "What are you thinking about, babe?" Puck's eyes grew wide. Babe? He pulled his hand away quickly.

"Babe?" He gave her his best confused look and Cassie just nodded her head. "You know.. we were engaged"

"ENGAGED?!" Puck stared at her shocked, the beauty smiling softly.

Why were they engaged?!

what the hell is going on here?!

"Okay, long story short. We were engaged and the night you left we had a big fight. You packed all your things and jumped in the car. And well.. Ruth told me that this night was the night you had the accident." She sighed loudly. "I'm really sorry. The second you were gone I realised that it was the biggest mistake I've ever made and I hoped you'd come back. But you didn't... I hated myself for letting you go.."

Puck watched her closely. Her words bringing back some memories of their fight. Frames flighing across the room, screaming and shouting. "Why did we fight?" His voice was only a whisper like he knew what would be next.

Cassie looked down on the sheets, tears building up in her eyes as she mumbled. "I had a fling.."

The guy looked at her with anger. Her fling was the reason they fought. The reason he left. The reason he had that damn car accident. The reason he couldn't remember a thing. It was all her fault.

"Leave!" He shouted at her, Cassie looking up at him and crying quietly.

"Puck... please... hear me out!" She begged, Puck looking away.

Puck felt nothing but anger for her, he needed to get out of here, needed fresh air to clear his mind or he would kill someone. He got out of bed and grabbed his jeans and a tight black t-shirt and pulled it on, ignoring all of her protests and ways of trying to apologize.

The guy ran down the stair and grabbed his keys, leaving the house without saying goodbye to anyone and getting in his mother's car.

He had to get out of here, he didn't care where he would end up, all he wanted was to be away from the woman that has fucked up his life. She seemed nice, the first second and hell yeah, she was pretty as fuck but she was an evil bitch and no matter which games Quinn has played years ago he was pretty sure they weren't as cruel as this one.

Puck drove down the street, looking around and wondering where he has already seen this part of the town. He looked to his left and to his right, thinking about why this street was so familiar to him. He was pretty sure he has already been there.

A sudden crash brought his attention back to the road. Fuck. What was that?

He pulled up the car in the middle of the street and jumped out of the car, looking around and panicking.

what has -

"Fuck!" Now he knew why this road was familiar to him. Quinn's family lived there.

The blonde was laying on the street, her arm in an unusual way and her eyes were closed.

She was on the way to her neighbor's to ask them for milk as she ran out and didn't want to go to the supermarket. She didn't see Puck's car coming as she wanted to cross the street. The only thing she felt was when the hard material hit her and whiplashed her over the car and on the hard cement of the street.

Puck kneeled beside the girl, slapping her cheeks gently and shaking her. "Quinn! Wake up! Open your eyes! For me! Please!" He pleaded and held her carefully, crying loudly.

* * *

><p><strong>dun dun dun!<strong>

**I hope you enjoyed this (short) chapter and yeah, feel free to leave a review :)**


End file.
